


Sounds Nice

by SoftKing



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, First chapter is done, Impact Play, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Rough Oral Sex, might continue i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: Turns out a swift backhand doesn't work on all employees... especially if they share your pain kink.Jack is dissatisfied with how his PA has done his reports (there wasn't anything wrong with them actually, Jack was just in a bad mood) and delivers some typical punishments.





	Sounds Nice

Jack was pissed off.

Everything was going wrong today. The department head of finances hadn't gotten any _real_ work done recently, his in-office coffee machine crapped out again and his new PA just dropped a huge stack of paperwork all over the floor in his office.

Okay, so things weren't that bad but Jack woke up mad and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to be for the rest of the day. He was never wrong and nothing can change that.

"Goddamn it!" Rhys's head jerked up at the harsh tone, eyes wide and scared already, "How difficult is it to put a stack of paper on my desk?"

"I-uh, I'm sorry, Sir." muttered Rhys, already down on his knees and scrambling to pick up the paper littering the ground, flinching at the sound of paper crinkling as his boss carelessly stepped onto them to get closer. A strong hard gripped him by the hair and jerked his head up again, fingernails scraping harshly against his scalp as his boss tugged. Jack sneered as his PA still refused to meet his eyes and released his grip, causing the man on the floor to sigh in relief. Well he couldn't have that. Before either man could blink, Jack had brought his arm back and backhanded Rhys across the side of the face, instinctively avoiding the metal that would no doubt hurt him more than his PA. Said man fell back on his haunches in shock, eyes watering slightly as he looked up, face contorted in shock. A grin cut across Jacks mask as he took in the scene, showing too many teeth for it to be genuine when he saw a growing erection in his subordinated pants.

"That's real cute there uh..." He paused mid-taunt, fuck his inability to forget anybody that he didn't consider important enough, it always screwed him out of getting laid. Blue and brown eyes glanced down to his crotch and back up in an instant.

"It's Rhys, Sir."

"Yeah. Right, whatever you say," His ass hit the front of his desk as he leaned against it, looking down his nose at the shaken figure and gestured vaguely to the PA. "Strip."

"Sir?"

"I said strip. That not clear enough for you, baby? And knock it off with that 'sir' shit, you know my name." Rhys's hands shook slightly as he worked his buttons through the holes in his black shirt, revealing pale skin and an impressive cybernetic arm that Jack let out a long whistle at.

"Damn, kiddo! Hyperion brand too, great taste," The younger man still refused to meet his gaze and instead moved onto his pants. "I'd ask what happened but I couldn't give less of a shit." He paused long enough to see Rhys slip out of his underwear, albeit with some reluctance he noticed. "Bet this is some kind of living fantasy for you, yeah? The Handsome Jack calling you up to his office. It's fine, baby, I know what a legend I am."

At this point Rhys's eyes were glued to his growing bulge, glancing up to his boss's eyes when his legs uncrossed and set themselves wide, clearly waiting for permission. "Yeah this is probably gonna get you off for a while. Do good enough and this could be a regular thing, kid." He patted his lap twice and gave a little wink, "Go for it, worst I can do is kill ya, real slow."

Rhys dropped to his knees a few scant inches away, fishing Jack's cock out with his still trembling fingers. Out of the confines of his boss's tight jeans, it bobbed heavily when Rhys's hot sigh drifted across, gaining him Jacks hand threading through his hair and tugging him closer. He groaned in the back of his throat, flicking his tongue out to taste. _Salty_.

He wrapped his flesh hand around it and lapped at the head, dragging his tongue around the ridges of the head before sucking the tip in. After a moment he opened his mouth, letting saliva drip onto his hand then resuming stroking and sucking at the hard length. Rhys let out a muffed cry of protest when he felt fingers tighten their grip and pull him further down Jacks dick, his metallic hand reaching up to the iconic yellow sweater in front of his eyes and pushing hard, ripping the dick back out with a wet pop.

He hunched over, spit landing next to his knees on the floor, dragging in a ragged breath and glaring up at Jack in frustration, "What-what the fuck was that?"

Jacks eyebrows were drawn down and the cut of his jaw even more pronounced, "Are you going to suck my dick or not, Princess? 'Cause I can get anyone. Literally ANYONE, I want to do this." He traced a fingertip along Rhys's reddening cheekbone. "I'm doing you a favor in this, sweetheart. I'm feeling real charitable, so I'll give you one more chance to blow me proper before I toss your skinny ass out the nearest airlock." Jack takes his face in a bruising grip and forces his chin up, looking him dead in the eyes. "You got that, kid?"

Rhys's eyes widened at the close proximity, shooting down to the lips forming a threat against him. He was used to the casual violence, not being in kissing distance of the Handsome Jack's face. Well mask but still. Of course he wanted to fuck his hero, he'd thought of that since he first got his shitty job in Hyperion middle management, desperate to be something more and ending up as his heroes personal assistant. He can resist that urge. He needs to resist, the last person to touch the man's mask had their screams broadcasted planet-wide as Jack tortured apology after apology out of him.

"Yes, Handsome Jack, sir." Eyes traced the lines of Jacks lips as they pulled into a grin. "I got it."

Jack brought a hand down on his back with another harsh slap, drawing a low moan out of the younger man. Rhys leaned back down and slid his face between his boss's legs, rubbing his cheek on the hard dick.

"That sounds nice, princess. Real nice."

* * *


End file.
